1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector device, and an electronic device and a plug using the same, and more particularly, suitably applied to a connector device which prevents erroneous insertion, and an electronic device and a plug using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as a video camera, a power supply, a variety of data and so on are inputted from an external power source, various data sources and so on through a connection cable or the like. The video camera is connected to the connection cable by fitting a plug of a connector device, which is a male side connection terminal of the connection cable, into a socket of the connector device, which is a female side connection terminal of the video camera, in a predetermined state.
In this way, the power supply, variety of data and so on are inputted to the video camera from the power source, various data sources and so on.
However, since the connector device as mentioned above has been reduced in size, it is highly likely to reversely fit the plug into the socket instead of correctly fitting them or to obliquely insert the plug into the socket, causing a problem that these socket and plug are deformed or broken due to such misengagement.
In such a case, both the socket and the plug are susceptible to breakage. However, a broken plug on the connection cable side may be fixed by replacing it with a spare part for repair, whereas a broken socket on the video camera side encounters difficulties in repairing only the socket since the socket is integrated (set up) in the video camera. Thus, the video camera itself cannot be used when the socket is repaired. In addition, this also causes an increased cost.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a connector device which is capable of improving the reliability of connection sufficiently for practical use, and an electronic device and a plug using the same.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of a connector device having a first connector half with an engaging groove and a second connector half provided with a protrusion which falls into the engaging groove when the first connector half is fitted into thereinto. In the connector device, an erroneous fitting preventing portion is formed in the first connector half so as to be deformed or broken by the protrusion of the second connector half when the first and second connector halves are erroneously fitted.
As a result, this connector device can obviate the socket provided in an electronic device such as a video camera, from being broken by deforming or breaking the erroneous fitting preventing portion of the first connector half.
Also, in the present invention, a connector device has a plug and a socket for receiving the plug, wherein uneven portions are formed on engaging surfaces of the plug with the socket or on engaging surfaces of the socket with the plug.
As a result, with this connector device, if the plug is inserted into the socket obliquely with respect to the direction in which the plug should be fitted into the socket, the plug or the socket collides with the corresponding uneven portion, so that vibrations corresponding to the uneven portion can be sensed.
Further, in the present invention, a plug, which composes a connector together with a socket having a protrusion, is formed with an engaging groove into which the protrusion of the socket falls, when the plug is fitted into the socket, wherein an erroneous fitting preventing portion is formed so as to be deformed or broken by the protrusion of the socket when the plug is erroneously fitted into the socket.
As a result, in this plug, the socket provided in an electronic device such as a video camera can be obviated from being broken by deforming or breaking the erroneous fitting preventing portion of the plug.
Further, the present invention provides an electronic device having at least a first connector half of a connector including the first connector half having an engaging groove, and a second connector half provided with a protrusion which falls into the engaging groove when the first connector half is fitted thereinto. In the electronic device, an erroneous fitting preventing portion is formed in the first connector half so as to be deformed or broken by the protrusion of the second connector half when the first and second connector halves are erroneously fitted.
As a result, in this electronic device, the socket can be obviated from being broken by deforming or breaking the erroneous fitting preventing portion of the first connector half.
Further, the present invention provides an electronic device having at least one of a plug and a socket of a connector composed of the plug and the socket into which the plug is inserted. In the electronic device, uneven portions are formed on engaging surfaces of the plug with the socket and/or on engaging surfaces of the socket with the plug.
As a result, in this electronic device, if the plug is inserted into the socket obliquely with respect to the direction in which the plug should be fitted into the socket, the plug or the socket collides with the corresponding uneven portion, so that vibrations corresponding to the uneven portion can be sensed.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent form the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.